What should we name him?
by Marauderette93
Summary: Just a short story about how Lily and James decide what to name Harry. AND SIRIUS IS A GODFATHER NOW! Please Read and Reveiw!


Hey guys! Alright so...This isn't my first fic but the other one didn't turn out so well...So I'm still pretty new at this whole thing, so, I'd REALLY like some opinions, even if they're bad ones. Well, not that anyones opinion is bad, I just meant if they were negitive ones.

So yeah, please read and review. It's pretty much just a cute little fluff story about how Lily and James come up with Harry's name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And I am in no way affilated with WB...Although, our mini van is a WB special edtion...

Anyway...Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Mr. S. Black_

_We'd like to invite you to Godrics Hallow to celebrate the pregnancy of Lily Potter._

_Because we are aware that you are living with Mr. R. J. Lupin we ask that you bring him along as well._

_Please also bring: 3 packs of Butterbeer, one bottle of Fire Whiskey and any other beverage or food you would like._

_Please arrive around 7 'o clock tomorrow evening._

_Love from,_

_The Potters_

I read this letter over and over again. Lily, pregnant? I jumped in the air and whooped!

I could not believe it. They had only just gotten married last month!

I rushed up the stairs of mine and Remus's little condo, slammed open his door and shoved the paper in his face.

I watched his eyes; he was reading it over and over again. He couldn't believe it either.

The next day, me and Remus arrived at the Potters at 7 'o clock exactly. We had apperated on the door step. Remus raised his hand to knock on the door but before his knuckles reached the wood, the door swung open so fast it hit the wall and Remus was tackled by a very messy haired boy.

Yeah, boy.

I don't care if he's 23, he's still the same 11 year old that grabbed my arm in the little boat on the way up to Hogwarts and said "Oh my bloody hell, Sirius. Did you SEE that girl?"

"MOONY! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" James screamed as he ruffled Remus's hair.

While laughing at the pair of them, I failed to notice that James had released Remus and was now running toward me.

So I landed, hard, in the grass of James's front lawn when he tackled me.

Lily walked to the door way, chuckling "Alright you three, inside before the neighbors freak out."

**James's POV**

30 minutes later found the 4 of them sitting at the table, reminiscing.

"Hey" Lily said breaking up the laughter from a memory about the Marauders torturing Snape, which there seemed to be a lot of "Why isn't Peter here?"

I shrugged "He said he had other plans."

We all shrugged it off and Sirius poured each of us, excluding Lily, another glass of Fire Whiskey.

I drained the glass in one gulp, whipped my mouth and sighed. Setting down my glass I looked at Sirius "So, Padfoot, me and Lily agreed that we want you to be the new baby's godfather."

Sirius looked taken aback by this news. Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt.

But then Sirius smiled and said "Of course, mate. I'd be honored!"

So, after a long night of drinking and laughing, Sirius and Remus crashed on the couches. And Lily practically carried me up to bed.

Not that I remember, but that's what she's telling me right now after we were very rudely woken up by Sirius saying that breakfast was almost ready.

I have never met a man that has a higher tolerance for alcohol, nor have I ever met a man that can recover from a _serious_ – Excuse my pun – hangover faster then _Sirius_ can.

So, its noon and he's saying breakfast is almost ready and knowing him, that means he's been up since like 10.

"James…" Lily whispered in my ear "What should we name him?"

I sighed and turned to face my wife-to-be.

"Well Lily Darling, I think we should name him James. Or Sirius. Or Remus." I finished and then scooted closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer and pining her against me.

She smiled at me "I was thinking something more along the lines of Ronald…Or Daniel"

"Ronald? That's a lame name! And Daniel sounds too much like Danielle…I made out with a girl named Danielle once…She was a horrible kisser."

Lily managed to give me a disapproving look while smiling and looking amused.

It's one of those things that Lily is really good at.

"Lily, I don't think anybody else can make a face like that. It's one of the many looks that you give me that made me fall in love with you."

She blushed, which made her look even cuter, and kissed me gently "Is that the only reason you fell in love with me? Because I give you looks?"

"No! Defiantly not!" I said, taken aback.

"Well, why then? Tell me, love. I don't think you ever have."

I smiled; we both knew I'd told her a million times.

"Well, reason number one: When I look in to your eyes, I feel weak, but soooo much stronger. Reason number two: When you smile at me, it's as if the whole world as stopped and given me a glimpse of haven. Reason number three: When you flip your hair over your shoulder because it's getting in the way of your reading, it gives me butterflies of pleasure that can only be matched by your kisses." At this I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her lips on to mine. When we parted I continued "And reason number four is: I know you're carrying my child, and I know that he's going to grow up to be a great wizard because, I know in my heart, that you are going to be the best mother he could have asked for and more."

We look in to each others eye for a moment and she said "I've never heard those reasons before…Glad to see you finally found new ones. But I have to say, they're cornier then the last ones." I smiled, the look on her face showed she was no were near serious.

"Reason number five: I LOVE the way you say 'I love you' without actually saying it"

She smiled again and then we proceeded to snog passionately and when Sirius burst through the door yelling "BREAKFAST!" we still didn't stop.

He lowered the tray and stood there, he then cleared his through loudly "Ahem, I said 'BREAKFAST'"

He broke apart and looked at him. Lily threw a pillow at him causing him to drop the tray and duck out of the room. Lily closed the door with magic and turned back to me "Now, where were we?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry." She said simply, though looking past me as if thinking about something.

"Pardon?"

"Harry, we'll name our son Harry." She said, as though it was obvious.

"Well, how do you know it's gonna be a boy?" I asked

She shrugged "I just know."

I raised both my eyebrows this time but shrugged as well "Yeah, I like it. Harry James Potter. It has a nice ring."

"Harry JAMES Potter? Since when did we decide his middle name was gonna be James?"

"Well" I said as though contemplating something "You DID get to decide what his first name is, so, I figured I could decide the middle name." I finished and beamed.

Lily shook her head but smiled.

"Well, I guess that's settled then. His name is Harry James Potter."

* * *

A/N: I dunno...What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? What would you rate it on a scale from 1 to 10?

Ooooo...What's that? Pretty review button! Clicky! Please?


End file.
